1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method which ejects ink droplets from nozzles of a head to print an image on a medium.
2. Related Art
There has been known an ink jet printer as a printing apparatus. The printer ejects ink droplets towards a medium from nozzles of a head to print an image on the medium.
As such a medium, a transparent medium, such as a transparent film, that is, a medium, of which an opposite side is visible through the medium, is used. JP-A-2003-285422 discloses a printer capable of switching between ‘a front-side print mode’, in which a white background image is printed on the transparent medium, and then an objective image is overlapped on the background image, and ‘a back-side print mode’, in which an objective image is printed on a transparent medium, and then a white background image is overlapped on the objective image.
However, according to the printer disclosed in JP-A-2003-285422, the objective image is formed on only one surface of the background image, that is, the other surface of the background image remains as a solid color (i.e., a field of the background image) on which an image is not formed. For this reason, there is the drawback in that the amount of information added to the transparent medium is small.
In this regard, if a first image and a second image are formed on each surface of the background image as an objective image, the amount of information added to the transparent medium is approximately doubled.
In this instance, however, either of the first image or the second image is viewable through the transparent image, and the preferential viewing order of the images through which the transparent medium varies depending upon the purpose or intended usage of the printed record. Accordingly, it is convenient if the image which is seen through the transparent medium can be selected.